Currently, to edit an image from a scanned document, a user must manually crop an image. However, manually cropping an image is time consuming and inefficient. In addition, manually cropping an image usually picks up collateral text and/or objects that are undesirable. In other words, it is difficult to isolate an image by manually cropping the image.
Some image segmentation algorithms exist for smart printing. The image segmentation algorithms process an image to analyze particular characteristics of the image to determine an optimal print. For example, the analysis may determine that the text could be sharpened, the halftone regions could be classified and appropriately low-pass filtered and isolated photographs could be precisely enhanced to optimize printing. However, the image segmentation algorithms do not allow for editing and manipulation of the image.